Odio & Amor
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Todos sabemos que Kurama, Kyubi para los Shinobi ineptos, acabo sellado en Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Pero como fue así? ¿Como llego hasta allí? ¿Que tuvo que pasar? ¿Por que ese odio a los humanos? ¿Que le hicieron? Porque solo sabemos la parte "buena". Pero no sabemos la oscura. Porque a veces los humanos quizás inconscientemente somos los "malos". La raza humana, no es la única que siente


_**Hola a tooooodoooooos.**_

_**Aviso:**__** Este fic participa en el "Amigo Secreto" del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**_

_**Amiga Secreta:**__** Urara' Uchiha. **_

_**Espero que te guste, me esforcé muchísimo en hacerlo. Eso si, dime lo que pienses de él, aceptare lo que me digas.**_

_**Palabras:**__** 4726.**_

_**La canción para acompañar la lectura será: **__Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars. __**Os lo aconsejo y recomiendo, no leáis sin esta canción puesta. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino que es de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Odio &amp; Amor<strong>

"Cuando somos pequeños sufrimos. —Todos sufrimos—. Y no solo los seres humanos. No solo hay que pensar a veces en nosotros. No solo hay que saber más sobre los Shinobi, sino que también hay que saber más del reino animal. De los diferentes animales que hacen un contrato de sangre con los Shinobi esperando ser mejores amigos, cuando no llegan a ser más que una herramienta. Una herramienta para conseguir los objetivos del Shinobi.

Por eso, esta historia no tratara de los humanos —a quienes ya tenemos muy vistos—, sino que versara de los animales, concretamente de uno. Aquel al que llaman el Bijuu más poderoso, el que más odio lleva consigo. Llamado por los Shinobi ineptos, Kyuubi; pero llamado por los Shinobi inteligentes, Kurama.

La vida del zorro de nueve colas no fue únicamente estar dentro de Naruto Uzumaki. No nació ya allí, como obviamente todos sabemos —o eso espero—. Ni tampoco nació dentro de Kushina Uzumaki, ni de Mito Uzumaki. No, claro que no. Kurama tuvo un pasado, pero ese pasado no es tan agradable de leer.

¿Estáis preparados? Si es así, adelante, empezad a leer. Pero recordad que los llantos o posibles intentos de asesinato hacia Shinobi's, serán normales y yo no tendré nada que ver en ellos".

…

_Ni siquiera un animal por tan monstruo que parezca —más bien, que te parezca a ti mismo—, se merece la soledad, el abandono, el desprecio, la tortura… Porque él, aunque muchos no se lo crean, también es un ser vivo. Y sí, también siente._

_¿Acaso tú no sientes?_

...

En la cima de una montaña, ya a altas horas de la noche, el viento transmitía un mensaje, un presentimiento para nada bueno. El mundo iba a cambiar en la noche de hoy. Algunas nubes negras cubrían el cielo que estaba iluminado por la asombrosa luna llena, la cual encandilaba a todo ser que la mirara.

En aquella cima de la montaña —nombrada anteriormente— nueve animales extraños, nueve seres, se encontraban sentados alrededor de un círculo de piedra. Estos seres, eran simples bebes —aunque comparados con un bebe humano, eran gigantes a su lado—. Estos, se encontraban mirando fijamente al hombre de dentro del círculo. Este, con una capa con nueve signos pintados y una barra de metal la cual tenía aros al principio, les miraba con una sonrisa triste.

—Hijos, hoy es el día más importante de vuestra vida. Porque a partir de hoy, empezareis a hacer vuestro propio camino. —El zorro naranja le miro sorprendido, ¿acaso… se despedía?—. Yo no podre seguí mas a vuestro lado, ya os he enseñado las cosas más importantes que sabía, las cosas más importantes que deberíais conocer para poder vivir. Pero lo más importante: los humanos, los Shinobi, no son vuestros enemigos. Son vuestros compañeros y llegaran a ser vuestros amigos. No les odiéis a la primera de cambio. La gente os teme al ser más grandes, teme a lo que podáis hacerles. Pero lo que no saben, es que vosotros no les haréis daño. Por eso, debéis de hacerles ver que confiáis en ellos. Ya os dije como, ¿verdad? Entonces…

—¿Te vas a ir, padre? —pregunto Son Goku con la mirada triste.

Kurama solo miraba aterrado a su padre. No quería que se fuera, él no tenía a nadie. Vale, sí, tenía a sus hermanos, el resto de Bijuu, pero no se sentía completo. No se sentía feliz si él no estaba a su lado. Necesitaba su buen humor y su corazón a su lado. No podía dejarlo solo. No era justo para él.

El Sabio miro a Son Goku triste, pero rápidamente puso una sonrisa. Intentaba transmitir su buen humor, aunque la situación fuera así.

—Debo ir a un sitio. Es imposible que vuelva con vida de allí. No quiero irme sin despedirme de vosotros. Lo siento, pero mi tiempo con vosotros se ha acabado.

—¡Lo prometiste! —grito el zorro enfadado con lágrimas en los ojos—¡Nos prometiste que estarías a nuestro lado! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me hiciste confiar en ti! ¿Cómo esperas que confíe en los humanos si no puedo confiar en mi padre?

Sus hermanos pusieron un semblante triste. Sabían que su hermano de nueve colas tenía razón, pero a pesar de ello, seguían confiando en su padre.

Hagoromo suspiro. Kurama siempre había sido el más difícil de manejar. Siempre se alejaba del resto, se metía en su propia burbuja hasta que él aparecía y el zorro entonces cambiaba radicalmente. Hablaba —más o menos— con el resto de Bijuu y se veía feliz. El Sabio le tenía un cariño especial, muy especial. Sería demasiado difícil despedirse de él.

—Os contare algo. Un día, fuisteis solo un ser, un ser con poderes superiores a lo que todos juntos podríais llegar a ser nunca. Se le llamaba el Juubi. Los humanos le temían, era un ser descontrolado y sin ninguna capacidad de lógica o de compresión. Yo, al ver que el mundo podría acabarse, conseguí acabar con él sellándolo en mi interior. Posteriormente, al ver que no podría retener su colosal poder, dividí su chakra en nueve liberándolo así de mi interior. —Todos le miraron sorprendidos—. Cada uno de vosotros sois una parte de aquel ser. ¿Sabéis a donde quiero llegar?

Kurama lo comprendió al instante. Debían de evitar que los sellaran juntos de nuevo. Si no, el mundo se acabaría. Les encargaba el mundo, su mundo. Pero él aun no podía confiar en su padre porque…

Se quedo sin habla. Hagoromo había levantado el puño en medio del círculo. Eso significaba más para ellos que cualquier otra cosa. Estaba confiando de nuevo en ellos.

—¿Por qué…? —pregunto dudoso después de que todos sus hermanos habían puesto el puño encima de él.

—Porque sois mis hijos y confió en que impediréis que el Juubi renazca. —Kurama se quedo boquiabierto—. Porque sé que conseguiréis obtener amigos humanos. Amigos de verdad. Porque estoy seguro, de que aunque yo no este, seguiréis los consejos que os he dado y no fallareis en el favor que os pido: vivid y sed felices, haced amigos, impedid que el Juubi renazca y dadles una oportunidad a los humanos, confiad en mí; ellos solo se sienten pequeños en todos los sentidos frente a vosotros.

El zorro naranja no pudo más y estallo en lágrimas. Sus hermanos nunca le habían visto así, pero Kurama sentía que podía dejar de ser fuerte y orgulloso. ¿Él también podía llorar o no?

Hagoromo se acerco a él y le tendió el puño.

—Confía en mí, Kurama. Yo confío en ti.

El pequeño Kurama se seco las lágrimas con el dorso de la pata y le miro con una sonrisa. Le extendió el puño.

—No te olvidare, viejo.

…

_¿Por qué habían de ser despreciados? ¿Por qué maltratar a ese compañero que nos ayuda en los peores momentos, cuando ni siquiera otro humano está con nosotros? ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? ¿Qué sentido tiene maltratar, pegar a un animal? ¿Qué sentido tiene el no abrazarlo y cuidarlo como si fuera de tu familia, igual que él lo hace contigo?_

_Ninguno. Por eso, quizás, en un mundo al revés —donde los humanos seamos las mascotas y ellos los dueños— nos devuelvan el daño causado. No se les achacaría nada. _

_¿Pero, acaso, es posible acabar alguna vez de devolver todo ese daño?_

…

Tras la muerte del sabio, los hermanos se dividieron por el mundo. Así lo decidieron, así sería lo mejor. Ahora sí que estaba solo. Pero lo peor es que no solo lo era físicamente, sino que mentalmente también.

Su padre había dejado un vacio tan grande en él que era imposible de llenar. Se encontraba andando por un valle con un lago cuando noto que algo se le había clavado en el pie. —Aun seguía siendo un bebe.

Se miro aterrado la pata y observo de donde provenía aquella espada. Un humano. El primer humano que había visto desde la muerte de su padre y lo atacaba sin preguntar. Iba a cuestionar sus razones cuando el humano hablo.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, bestia? ¡Este lugar es solo para los humanos! ¡No aceptamos a bestias inútiles!

—¿Be-Bestias inútiles…? —pregunto confundido.

El Shinobi se horrorizo al ver que aquel animal, o lo que fuera, pudiera hablar. Empezó a llover como prueba de un acontecimiento que cambiaría el destino del mundo.

—¡Maldito , zorro! —vino otro hombre— ¡Debes morir! ¡Estas ocupando nuestro territorio! ¿Qué, no ves?

Kurama se intento echar para atrás pero tropezó y cayó de espaldas. Levanto la cabeza y les miro con miedo. No tenia poderes, no aun; no sabía defenderse por sí mismo, todavía no; solo era un bebe. Se giro mirando a los humanos que se habían acercado a él.

—¡Es un monstruo, tiene 9 colas! ¡Alejaos de él! —los Shinobi tomaron distancia prudencial con el Bijuu.

—¡Matadle! —dijo otro— ¡Es un peligro para la humanidad!

Los humanos empezaron a lanzar lanzas, espadas y hachas hacia el pequeño Kurama quien no se podía defender. Solo se dolía cada vez más y más. Se acordó de una enseñanza de su padre, o de su viejo como le llamaba él: "Cuando sois pequeños no podéis defenderos, así que si sufrís un ataque salid corriendo y refugiaos. Vosotros no podéis morir".

Así que teniendo eso en mente, se levanto con mucho esfuerzo y salió corriendo, como podía al tener mal una pata.

—¡Se escapa! ¡Id tras él!

—¡No! —grito otro humano contradiciendo a su compañero— ¡Esta medio muerto, dejemos que del resto se encargue la naturaleza! ¡No sabemos si nos puede atacar o no!

El resto le hicieron caso y dejaron al zorro escapar.

El pequeño zorro de nueve colas corría y corría a través del bosque, tropezándose una y otra vez. Probando el amargo sabor del barro continuamente. Hasta que llego el momento en que no pudo más y se dejo caer en un charco. Estaba cansado y adolorido. Solo quería que el dolor pasara.

¿Por qué los humanos lo atacaban? ¡Él no había hecho nada! Solamente había ido a beber agua, estaba sediento. Y lo echaban de allí y lo atacaban. ¿Por qué? Kurama no lo lograba comprender.

Noto que se le cerraban los parpados. No, él no podía morir. ¡Se lo había prometido a su padre! Se quito algunas armas con las garras desgarrándose a la vez su piel y aullando de dolor. Cuando se las había quitado todas, se tumbo boca arriba y miro al cielo nuboso, viendo como no paraba de llover, empapándolo y haciendo el charco que estaba debajo de él más grande y aun más lleno de sangre.

Noto como se le cerraban aun más los parpados. Tenía demasiado sueño. Pero no moriría, ¿verdad? No podía hacerlo. Aun no… Aun no era su hora…

Bajo esa tormenta, Kurama cayó dormido. Viviendo una pesadilla. Solo, abandonado y maltratado por la raza que se suponía que serían sus amigos. Todo había sido una mentira. No había sido culpa de su padre, no, sino de los humanos. Esa raza que todo lo que toca lo rompe. Que por donde va arrasa con todo. Que no es capaz de mirar más que por ellos mismos.

Kurama cayó dormido odiando a los humanos, a la vez que el destino del mundo tenía un nuevo rumbo. Un nuevo rumbo que por desgracia no era el de la paz, ni el de la amistad, ni tampoco el del amor. Era el del odio.

Porque los humanos —quizás inconscientemente— habían hecho que un ser extraordinario que pretendía hacerse su amigo, se convirtiera en su enemigo.

…

_La venganza es la situación que más odio lleva asociada. Nos deseamos vengar, principalmente, por la muerte de personas importantes a nosotros; por daños físicos o mentales provocados a nuestros familiares y/o amigos, o hasta a nosotros mismos. _

_La venganza, va unida de por sí al odio. A una gigantesca rueda de odio, que cuando empieza a girar es casi imposible de frenar. A no ser que alguien se sacrifique por ello._

…

—Jefe, la muralla está perfectamente construida. ¡Hemos avanzado mucho desde hace 30 años!

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Pronto seremos una de las villas más famosas, _la villa del granizo_ crecerá hasta convertirse en una aldea que tendrá que ser tomada en cuenta.

—¡Sin duda que lo seremos! ¡Hay que bajar los humos a la formación de esas 5 aldeas que se creen las más grandes! ¿No lo…?

Ese hombre iba a seguir hablando cuando fue atravesado por una uña bastante larga y de un ser que ya habían visto antes. El hombre cayó al suelo muerto. El otro hombre grito el nombre de su compañero y se giro a ver a quien había hecho eso, esa garra y ese color de piel le sonaban.

—_Omae… _—se quedo sin palabras. Había sido esa extraña bestia que hace 30 años habían atacado y que creían muerta—. ¿Cómo es que estas vivo? ¿Y por que nos atacas? ¡No te hemos hecho nada!

El zorro se rió. A carcajada limpia.

—¿Creíais, inútiles humanos, que un Bijuu, un ser tan extraordinario como yo, iba a morir por solo recibir un ataque de tan bajo nivel como el vuestro? ¡No me hagas reír, idiota! Y la razón por la que os ataco es muy simple, estáis en el que hace 30 años convertí en mi territorio.

—¡No digas idioteces, Kyubi! ¡Nosotros, los humanos habíamos llegado antes! ¡Además, solo nos defendíamos de ti! —dijo tras tragar saliva.

—¿Kyubi? —el ser levanto una ceja— ¿Así me llamáis ahora humanos? ¿Con un nombre tan insignificante como ese? ¡Mi nombre es Kurama, humanos idiotas! Y no os preocupéis por eso, ya no necesitareis defenderos más. Por cierto, si os empeñáis en que llegasteis antes, tampoco os preocupéis por eso. Seré yo quien ocupe este lugar.

El hombre iba a decir algo cuando el zorro le clavo la misma uña matándolo en el acto.

—Ahhhh, luego tendré que limpiarme su asquerosa sangre.

—¡Jefeeee! ¡Ahí esta…! —el resto de la gente vino observando a su jefe y a su general muertos en el suelo. Luego observaron al animal— ¡Kyubi! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Ahora sí que morirás!

Toda la aldea se abalanzo hacia él preparando diferentes técnicas de agua y viento y lanzándoselas sin éxito alguno.

—¿Y vosotros os hacéis llamáis _Shinobi_? Humanos engreídos y arrogantes. ¡Tenéis la desfatachez de subestimar a un Bijuu! ¡Desapareced!

Y Kurama, preparando una gran bola de energía negra para segundos después tragársela, apunto a los humanos y disparo. Matándoles a todos en el acto y haciendo desaparecer tanto sus vidas, como su pequeña aldea. El Bijuu resoplo.

—La raza humana es insignificante.

Se fue a beber al algo sin darse cuenta de que una chica de unos 15 años de edad había visto todo y se escapo hacia Konoha a informar de lo sucedido.

Ahora los humanos tendrían la consciencia de que un Bijuu, a quien llamaban Kyubi, les odiaba. De que un ser que podría haber sido su amigo era su mayor rival. Pero lo malo no era eso, sino que otros ocho Bijuu habían adoptado la misma actitud.

…

_La muerte, el odio. La venganza, el poder. La envidia, el abandono. Cada acto tiene su consecuencia. Cada consecuencia tiene su causa. Cada causa tiene su origen. Y ese origen, el origen de todos estos actos, consecuencias y causas, es el miedo. El miedo es algo que ninguno podemos evitar. El miedo más común, es el miedo a la muerte. ¿Quién no tenía miedo a morir? Pero, también, existía el miedo a no volver a ser libres jamás._

_Porque… ¿Todos queremos ser libres y escribir nuestro propio destino, no?_

…

Era uno de los nueve Bijuu, uno de los seres más poderosos de todo el mundo —según él, el más fuerte— y se encontraba en una jaula dormido debido al Jutsu del Shodaime Hokage. Primeramente, había luchado contra los hermanos Kin-Gin a quienes había tragado —a las dos semanas, los expulso de su interior—. En segundo lugar, había sido controlado por un Uchiha, Madara se llamaba. Luego, le había tocado enfrentarse al primer Hokage siendo controlado por el Uchiha hasta que este lo libero y lo encerró en una jaula de madera.

¡Pero lo peor no era eso! —se decía Kurama— lo peor era que no podía salir de allí. Mataría a ese Hashirama, ¡y a ese tal Madara Uchiha! ¡Nadie desafiaba de esa manera a un Bijuu!

Entonces, aun tumbado y sin poder mover los ojos, noto como la jaula se abría y podía respirar un poco de aire. Al hacerlo vio al Shodaime Hokage quien le miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Oye Kyubi… No te metí en esa jaula por gusto, pero tenía que pelear con Madara y no encontré otra manera para poder hacerlo en ese momento.

—Humano insolente… ¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí?

Hashirama negó con las manos mientras le sonreía.

—¡En absoluto, en absoluto! Pero quiero que tengas claro eso. Para que puedas aceptar esto. Kyubi, no puedo dejarte en libertad. Eres un ser extremadamente poderoso, y en libertad nadie me aseguraría que no atacaras a mi aldea. Así que por eso he de sellarte.

Kurama no había escuchado bien y abrió los ojos enormemente.

—¿¡Sellarme!? —no puedo evitar soltar unas carcajadas— ¡Parece mentira que seas un humano de tan apabullante fuerza! ¡Nadie puede sellar a un Bijuu!

—No subestimes a los Shinobi, Kyubi. —El Senju hizo un par de sellos, obteniendo una manera de impedir sus movimientos: con su _Mokuton_.

El zorro, viéndose retenido, intento liberarse. Pero fue en vano. Ese Jutsu _Mokuton_ era realmente fuerte. ¡Él no podía ser sellado! ¡Nunca lo sería!

—Bien, ahora serás sellado en mi interior, Kyubi.

—¡Ni lo sueñes, Shodaime Hokage!

Kurama empezó a moverse haciendo más difícil su encarcelamiento al Senju. Entonces, Kurama, a punto de liberarse, fue retenido de nuevo por unas cadenas plateadas.

—¿¡Y tú, quién demonios eres!? —grito el zorro enrabietado. ¡Ya casi se había liberado, pero esas cadenas clavadas en su cuerpo le impedían moverse!

—Mito… —susurro el primer Hokage sorprendido— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Oí que los guardias habían visto alejarse de la aldea al primer Hokage mientras peleaba con Madara Uchiha. Supe entonces que estarías en este lugar y que tendría que ayudarte.

—No hacía falta que vinieras aquí, Mito. Aun podría estar luchando con Madara y tú...

—No te iba a dejar sola, Hashirama. Y ni se te ocurra replicarme. ¿Entendido?

Hashirama trago saliva, asustado. La mirada de su mujer cuando se ponía de esa manera era aterradora.

—¿¡Que creéis que hacéis, insolentes!? ¡Acabare con vosotros!

Los dos se miraron serios y Mito hablo.

—Sellare a Kyubi en mí.

—¿Qué? Ni se te ocurra. Seré yo quien le selle en su interior.

—Tú tienes responsabilidades, Hashirama. Con la aldea, de la que eres Hokage, y con el mantenimiento de su seguridad y de la de los Shinobi de la aldea. Yo en cambio, no tengo esas responsabilidades tan extremas, y nadie desconfiaría de ti con él monstruo en mi interior. —Hashirama suspiro, entendía a lo que se refería Mito. Pero dejar a tal monstruo así…— Confía en tu mujer, idiota.

Hashirama resoplo y sonrió a la pelirroja. No tenía otro remedio, cuando a un Uzumaki se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no paraba hasta conseguirlo. Y su mujer, era el más claro ejemplo de ello.

—Muy bien, pero no te confíes, Mito. No es un ser normal, es un Bijuu. Su poder no tiene límites.

—Lo sé, también soy una Shinobi. ¿Recuerdas?

Se sonrieron sinceramente.

—¡No dejare que me selléis!

El último de los Bijuu, por número de colas, empezó a cargar una bola de energía a través de su boca. Cuando ya estaba al máximo, trago esa bola de energía. Hashirama vio esto y actuó:

—_Hokage-shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu!—_unas barras de madera con pinchos rodearon al Bijuu mientras el Shodaime Hokage en su palma dirigida hacia allí tenía un Kanji—Tu turno, Mito. ¡Rápido, no sé si funcionara por mucho más tiempo!

Ella con varios sellos y ejerciendo una mayor presión obre esas cadenas plateadas, grito:

—¡_Fūinjutsu_ del Clan Uzumaki!

Y entonces, al notar un Jutsu de tal fuerza, Kyubi se intento liberar, fallando en el acto y siendo sellado en el interior de la esposa del Hokage; quien se hubiera caído de bruces en el suelo sino llega a ser por los brazos del Senju.

Kurama en el interior de Mito, estaba atado a una rueda de madera. No se podía mover, ya que sus garras y patas habían sido clavadas a esa rueda con trozos de madera.

—¡La pagareis caro, Shinobi! ¡Os matare en cuanto tenga la oportunidad! ¡Me liberare y destruiré esa aldea que tanto amáis, Konoha! ¡Descubriréis el poder del Bijuu más talentoso!

—Si usas tu poder, sólo vendrá odio de él. Estate tranquilo, muy dentro de mí.

Le recomendó la Uzumaki al Bijuu en su interior.

Su libertad le había sido robada por primera vez en su vida. ¿Odio? ¿¡Cómo no iba a odiar a esa raza que lo rechazo, abandono, humillo, maltrato, y odió sin conocerlo en absoluto!? Él no volvería a ser libre, hasta que ese sello se debilitara o su contenedor cometiera un error.

La cadena de odio crecía, crecía, y crecía…

…

Antes de morir Mito Uzumaki, Konoha busco a otra Uzumaki para que sustituyera a al Jinchuriki del Kyubi. Y esa era nada más y nada menos que Kushina Uzumaki, una chica extranjera, de la extinguida _aldea del Remolino_, que soñaba con ser Hokage. Pero al final, se enamoro de un chico rubio, llamado Minato Namikaze; con quien se caso y con el que cumplió su sueño en común, convirtiéndose el rubio en el Yondaime Hokage.

—Ninguno de los dos ha tenido suerte, ¿verdad? Mantienes el mundo acorralado... Pero yo también te mantengo acorralado.

Eso le había dicho Kushina tiempo después de ser sellado en su interior.

Pero el día en que su contenedor tenía que dar a luz, un Uchiha apareció liberándolo de Kushina pero sometiéndolo a su control. Kurama estaba harto y muy enfadado. Cada vez odiaba más a los humanos.

Entonces, mientras atacaba Konoha, defendiéndose de los ataques de los Shinobi, volvió a tener control de sí mismo. Vio que le seguían atacando y preparo entonces una _Bijuu Dama_ para acabar con esos Shinobi y esa repugnante aldea de una vez por todas. Pero el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha impidió eso, cayendo con una rana encima de él y teletransportandose lejos de allí.

Al hacerlo, se fue para volver a teletransportar a su mujer y a su hijo donde se había teletransportado segundos antes con el Kyubi.

Kurama los vio y se lanzo a atacarlos, pero entonces Kushina soltó sus cadenas de oro impidiendo cualquier movimiento del Bijuu. Este observo la discusión de la pareja sin poder hacer nada, y entonces, en milésimas de segundos, se quedo sin su _Yin_. El Yondaime había sellado en su interior una mitad de su chakra reduciendo considerablemente el tamaño del Bijuu. Había usado el _Shiki Fuin_.

Ahora las cadenas de Kushina estaban más flojas y podía moverse. Entonces cuando vio que el rubio invocaba un altar donde situaba a un bebe y comprendió todo. Lo iban a volver a sellar por tercera vez. Pero esta, para humillarle aun mas, lo iban a hacer en un bebe. Kurama actuó lanzando su garra para matar al niño, pero para su sorpresa, la pareja se interpuso recibiendo su ataque e impidiendo que llegara al niño a costa de sus vidas.

Kurama intento moverse de nuevo, pero una de sus uñas incrustada en los estómagos de la pareja y las cadenas de Kushina ya prietas, le impedían hacerlo. Entonces tras decirle la pareja unas palabras al chico, que se llamaba Naruto, y dar la llave a una rana, el Yondaime hizo los sellos propios y le sello dentro del chico.

Volvió a tener una vida llena de oscuridad, privada de libertad, a la orden y el dominio de un humano insignificante.

—Nada de esto es justo, padre. ¿Por qué sufro si no me lo merezco? Desearía que estuvieras a mi lado y me dijeras el porqué, viejo. No puedo estar más solo ahora mismo.

Pero lo que Kurama no sabía es que a partir de ese momento no estaría solo, de que tendría a un compañero de por vida_. _Hagoromo, al observar a su hijo —desde el cielo— también se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta de que el heredero de su poder había nacido y de que Kurama ya no estaría nunca más solo. Ahora tenía a su compañero de vida.

…

Paso el tiempo y Naruto creció. Kurama comenzó a comprender el verdadero poder del chico:

_Cada una de sus palabras…_

—¡Yo jamás me rindo, y jamás retrocederé a mi palabra, ese es mi _Camino Ninja_!

_Cada una de sus metas…_

—Estoy bien... Hasta que no sea Hokage, ¡no pienso morir!

_Cada una de sus promesas…_

—Entonces acabaré con esta maldición. Si hay tal cosa como la paz, la encontraré... ¡Jamás voy a rendirme!

_Cada una de sus promesas de vida a cuesta de su propia felicidad…_

—Sakura... En verdad te gusta Sasuke ¿eh? Yo te entiendo, no te preocupes de nada. Yo lo traeré de vuelta. Es una promesa de vida... ¡No retrocederé ante una promesa, porque ese es mi _Camino Ninja_!

_Cada una de sus simples razones de salvar a Sasuke…_

—Porque soy tu amigo.

_Cada palabra de amor hacia sus padres…_

—No te disculpes. Tuve muchas dificultades siendo un Jinchuriki... Pero nunca culpé a ti ni a papá. Admito que no sabía lo que era el amor paternal, después de todo tú y papá no estaban ahí. Pero ahora lo entiendo... ¡Yo vivo porque mi madre y mi padre dieron sus vidas por mí! ¡Me llenaron de amor antes de poner al Kyubi en mí! ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Estoy muy feliz de ser su hijo!

_Cada uno de sus empeños en arreglar todo solo…_

—¡Terminaré con esta guerra! ¡Soportaré todo el odio y el dolor por mi cuenta! ¡Ese es mi deber en todo esto!

_Cada una de sus palabras sin rencor hacia un ser que lo había hecho ser odiado por todos…_

—Sabes, Kyubi... ¡Un día de estos, espero poder hacer algo con todo ese odio que llevas dentro! Me has hecho sufrir mucho, pero hasta yo sé que no es bueno dejarse manipular por el odio.

_Cada una de sus palabras que lo habían hecho ser repudiando por todos, que lo habían hecho descubrir lo que es el verdadero odio…_

—Tener una bestia en tu interior... No es tan malo

_Cada una de esas frases le habían hecho darse cuenta de que a su lado ya no tenía a un ser humano que quería matarlo, abandonarlo, apalearlo… No, le había hecho darse cuenta de que a su lado a quien tenía era, nada más y nada menos, que a un amigo…_

—Tú ya no eres un monstruo... Eres uno de mis compañeros de equipo de Konohagakure, Kurama.

Naruto le había cambiado, ahora tendría que defenderlo. Y eso, es lo que haría, a cualquier costo. Él le había hecho volver a confiar en los humanos, volver a darles una oportunidad. Su viejo tenía razón, los humanos no eran tan malos como parecían ser. Naruto había sido el camino para hacerle ver eso. Para hacerle olvidar el odio y las ganas de venganza…

—Perdón, pero... Este tipo no concuerda con lo que estás diciendo. El Cuarto Hokage me dejó en sus manos... ¡Y fue capaz de hacerse mi amigo y usar mi poder! El Cuarto me selló en su interior... ¡Para que pudiera derrotarte! ¡Vamos, Naruto! ¡No fallarás!

Porque Kurama, ya no estaba solo. Desde hace 16 años, tenía a alguien en quien confiar. ¿Quién se imaginaria que ese bebe seria la persona en la que mas confiaría alguien como él?

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que un humano se convertiría en el mejor amigo de un ser que había tenido tanto odio como Kurama?

…

_A veces para amar hay que aprender a odiar, y para odiar hay que aprender a amar. Son términos opuestos, pero a la vez similares. Si Kurama, que era el odio; y Naruto, que era el amor, se habían podido hacer amigos… _

_¿Por qué razón el mundo Shinobi no podría cambiar?_

_..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Buenaaaaaaaaas! ¿Y qué tal? Buah, ame el final. Ya os habréis dado cuenta que las frases son cogidas de <strong>__**Naruto Wikia**__**. Al igual que la frase de Mito y Kushina a Kurama. La verdad que la relación Kurama-Naruto es una de las más increíbles de toda la serie por no decir la que más. Naruto, eres impresionante.**_

_**El jutsu de Hashirama es el que hacia Yamato también, espero que sepáis a cual me refiero. Estuve informándome de cómo sello Mito a Kurama, pero al no venir nada, simplemente puse la poca información que venía —lo del Fuinjutsu.**_

_**Este ha sido un fic muy especial para mí. Soy una persona que defiende a los animales por encima de todo y que no entiende que se les maltraten. Me parece algo ilógico e impropio es un ser humano. Me da tanto asco como el machismo —aunque el asco del machismo es insuperable.**_

_**Si habéis entendido como enfoque este fic, es: cursiva—mis opiniones relacionadas con lo próximo que escribiré normal, pero teniendo en cuenta el mundo real— excepto cuando pongo las frases de Naruto que quiero hacer ver que quien lo dice en cursiva es Kurama; normal—el texto y diálogo normales—. Lo del principio en primera persona y en comillas, fue una introducción mía. **_

_**Espero que te haya gustado querida Urara. Te lo he hecho con muchísimo cariño y ganas. **_

_**Urara había pedido: "Mi último pedido es algún fic que trate de Kurama, es que es muy raro leer sobre el zorro cuando no está dentro de Naruto o a punto de ser sellado, por eso me gustaría algo que lo tuviera cómo protagonista, si se puede con un poco de angustia, sobre cuando era cachorro, cómo sobrevivió sólo luego de separarse de sus hermanos y la muerte de Hagoromo". **_

_**Me esforcé en que te emocionara y espero que de verdad lo haya hecho, y que te haya gustado claro. Besazos.**_

_**Me atrae escribir de angustia. —Aunque mi genero preferido es el humor/romance—. Sé que quizás suene mal, pero he escrito este fic para que os toque el corazón y para que, si es posible, estéis a punto de llorar o lloréis directamente. No es algo bueno, obviamente, pero para los fics de Angustia y Drama es lo que más busca un escritor, ¿sabéis?**_

_¡Feliz Navidad, Felices Fiestas y Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
